Better glucose control has been shown to reduce the long-term complications of diabetes. Currently available human insulins (both short and longer acting) have to be injected many times a day to achieve an optimum glucose control. Longer acting insulin (currently two shots a day) provides basal insulin and shorter acting insulin lispro. (Humalog) provides boluses to decrease the post meal raise in blood glucose levels. A single dose of longer acting insulin will reduce the number of shots and may improve compliance and the glucose control. The new genetically modified insulin (HOE901) appears to have this desired effect.